callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
James Taylor
Sergeant Dashiell Robert Parr, AKA Phoenix, is an American U.S. Army Ranger of the 75th Ranger Regiment and a typical soldier of the Rangers unit. Born in 1994, Dash spent most of his younger years in Metroville, USA, his home city, and attending the Metroville Elementary School. When Dash reached age 10, he found out he was born with the power of super speed, and wanted to use his powers to win the 100 M. race for his school sports team: The Metroville Spartans. His Mother denied this, but his Father said "Let Dash actually COMPETE!! LET HIM GO OUT FOR SPORTS!!". But, this was intervened when Dash's father was captured by a vengeful terrorist named Syndrome, Dash and the others used the powers they were given, Dash's sister had invisibility, his Mother had elasticity, and his father had super strength. Syndrome and the Parr family, with the super force name: The "Incredibles", engaged in a battle with Syndome's giant robot, The Omnidroid. This battle caused destructive damage to the city, and Syndrome made a last ditch effort to destroy the Incredibles, but ultimately failed when Dash's father threw a car at Syndrome's plane, causing an explosion that knocked Synrome into the Plane's running turbine, which then sucked Syndrome in and devoured him, blowing up the plane, too. Dash was then allowed to compete in the race, which he won first place in. As the Parr family was celebrating, a villain known as "The Underminer" attacked, and the Parr family put on their masks to fight evil again. The only known thing that happened after that, is that The Underminer was caught in a huge explosion in the final battle, and was presumbly killed. Later Life years after Underminer's defeat, Modern Warfare After the Underminer's defeat, Dash kept on being an Incredible, earning the nickname "Lightspeed" due to his powers, but after being heavily injured during his final mission to take down a villain boss named Xerick, he left The Incredibles, but still carried a small, metal symbol of the Incredibles' logo in his back pocket. He recovered from his injuries from Xerick, who he succedded in defeating, and later, Dash joined the US Army Rangers, spending a year until reaching the rank of Corporal, and that is when Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare begins. In Modern Warfare 1, taking place in the year 2011, Dash is now a Corporal in the US Army Rangers and is first seen training recruits in the first mission, 'FNG'. He is then called to infiltrate a Cargo Ship, and when they cleared the ship and found the Cargo, he was shocked to see what it was: A WMD being sent to Zerick Industries. Dash immediately grabbed the shipping manifest, and before the team could escape, the ship was bombed. The team survived and ran for the helicopter. Dash barely escaped as water struck him fast, but Captain Price saved Dash. Dash then went back to base and told US Command about this, a team of US marines were sent to Arabia, where the cargo was going, while the SAS team were sent to Russia. Dash and his team of 5 other Marines went to a Arabian city, where they found Khaled Al-Asad, an Arabian terrorist leader, play the execution of Arabian President, Yasir Al-Fulani, Al-Asad was persued, but managed to escape when a giant battle for the city begins, Dash, exhausted from 15 minutes of getting shot at, dodging explosions, falling aircraft, finally ended the battle after bringing down an airstrike, securing victory for the US Marines in the city, and Dash escaped the city. Dash was lucky, because just after he left, Al-Asad detonated a WMD Nuke as Dash watched helplessly while 30,000 of his comrades were killed by the nuke. Dash later accompanies the SAS team to capture Al-Asad, they fight the enemies in the town with a helicopter, and when they reach Al-Asad's home, Dash rushes in, pulls out his pistol, kills two enemies guarding Al-Asad, and punched Al-Asad on to the floor, the team tried to stop Dash, with Price giving Dash the order, but Dash savagely beaten Al-Asad until Al-Asad was unconscious, the screen then goes black when Dash's fist hits Al-Asad's face. Dash then wakes Al-Asad with a punch to the side, just then a call from Al-Asad came and Dash found out who the nuke supplier was... The Underminer, who was thought dead long ago, Underminer did not know Dash was holding the phone, and thought Al-Asad was, so Underminer told important info: "Syndrome is en route to our base in the Altay Mountains, the snow there should cover our operation." Dash hung up and Al-Asad said in arabic: "You tried to kill Underminer once, but you won't again!" Dash then pulled out his pistol and shot Al-Asad in the head, killing him. Dash's friend, Corporal Arthur Jacks asked "What was he talking about?" Dash answered by reaching into his pocket and pulling out the black, metal Incredibles symbol as the whole team stared in awe. Dash then told the story of how he left the Incredibles, being heavily wounded by Zerick after being shoved into a tanker, which exploded, and when Zerick threw Dash to the side, Dash pulled out a pistol and shot Zerick in the head. Back in the present day, Dash put the Incredibles symbol back in his pocket. The team then got extracted. The team then joined with the other surviving marines from the nuke explosion and pinpointed the location of Syndrome, Dash's former enemy, who was also thought dead 7 years ago. The team then intercepted a CCTV photograph of Syndrome, Al-Asad, Underminer, and 2 other men talking, the other man was known as "The Wolf", and Price ordered The Wolf's capture immediately, but Dash noticed that Syndrome had no hair, and was missing an arm and both his legs were robotic. Dash then scoffed at the fact that both Syndrome and the Underminer were alive, and the team went to Russia to capture The Wolf. The mission went well until The Wolf committed suicide and America was threatened with nukes by Syndrome. Dash's final mission in the game is to wait outside Syndrome's nuclear facility with a sniper while the team the player goes inside the base, but Dash linked up with the team and saw 10 nuclear warheads launched at the United States, and Dash went to a Cliffside sniping nest, and supported the player for the rest of the mission. In the final mission, the nukes are detonated miutes before they reach America, and most of the debris landed in the ocean, and America was saved. Dash then ran in and said "Sir! Check the cameras!! It's Syndrome! He's getting away on that gunship!!!!". They then went up an elevator and got in trucks, and went after Syndrome's chopper, chasing it to the bridge, while shooting down enemy trucks as well. After this, Dash tried to get a shot on Syndrome, who was in the chopper's co-pilot seat. Syndrome shot a missile at the bridge was 100m above the river, and it exploded, and the jeep Dash and the player were in crashed into debris, Dash then grabbed Soap was the player's character and said "THE BRIDGE IS CRUMBLING!!!! MOVE, MOVE!!!!", and Dash saw the chopper going away, and a whole platoon of enemies running across the bridge, guns blazing, after dodging 2 RPG Missiles and crashing cars, AND a sliding tanker, Dash shot at the enemies, and managed to get a good kill count of 20. After several choppers come in, Dash then shoots them both down with his grenade launcher, preventing 40 enemies from repelling on to the bridge, but just as the team is about to walk to the LZ, Syndrome an 5 others return in a gunship, and shoot missiles at the tanker, hitting the entire squad, as well as Dash. Syndrome and 4 others then walked up, and Dash watched as Griggs shot 2 of Syndrome's guards, but Syndrome pulled out a revolver pistol and shot Griggs in the chest at long range, killing him, with Soap crawling next to him. Dash then got up and punched both of Syndrome's remaining guards, and then brawled with Syndrome in the middle of the bridge with Heath, Soap and Price watching in awe as Dash used his powers to overcome Syndrome, and Dash yelled "YOU HAVE NO SOUL!!" and stabbed Syndrome in the chest with a large knife, but Syndrome says "THAT IS WHY... I. HAVE. NO. FEAR!!!!", before Dash was shot in the stomach with a revolver by Syndrome, and screaming in pain, and Syndrome kicked Dash in the face while saying "YOU'LL DIE!!!", sending Dash to the side. Syndrome then says "It's you, isn't it... Dash?", and Dash simply nods in reply, before spitting blood into Syndrome's face, saying "I don't beg! I AIN'T GONNA BEG YOU!!!!!", and Syndrome aims his revolver at Dash's chest, saying "Well, that's to bad then... Goodbye, INCREDIBLE!!!", before shooting Dash with the revolver in the chest at point blank range. Dash then screamed in pain, but then saw Syndrome's gunship get blown up by a missile, and saw a SAS Gunship come in, and Dash slid his pistol to Soap and Soap fired at Syndrome's two guards, who were distracted shooting the gunship. After Syndrome's guards died, Dash ran up and grabbed Syndrome and brawled with him again. After 10 seconds, Dash grabbed Syndrome's knife, and said "THIS IS FOR METROVILLE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" before stabbing Syndrome in the throat, and Syndrome's blood spurted all over Dash's face, and Dash took the knife out, before using one hand to push Syndrome slightly, and Dash watched as Syndrome fell to the ground, dead real this time. Dash, now incredibly weak, passed out and fell on his side, before a pool of blood enveloped around him. Makarov's forces then arrived and took Dash aboard the helicopter, along with Soap and Price, for medical care died after Syndrome shot him in the back. Dash then woke up in the hospital, and saw a news report saying the Second Russian Civil War ended in American and British victory, and Dash just smiled at the report. Modern Warfare 2 In Modern Warfare 2, Dash is now a Sergeant in 2018, and a member of Task Force 141, he was present in many operations of the 141 and US Army Rangers respectively. After killing Syndrome, Dash was asked by Soap to join the Task Force, and he accepted by saying "Sure, why not? I mean, I get paid $500,000 a month, right?", after many missions for the 141, Dash quickly grew to wealth, and he was first seen in Modern Warfare 2 to watch the capture of Alejandro Rojas. He caught Rojas' Assistant after a small chase and shootout, by tackling him. Dash then tortured the assistant with electrical cables, electrocuting him. He got the location and fought alongside Roach through the Favela, almost dying and getting cut of from Roach several times. He then got to the rooftops and saw Rojas, chasing him as Roach was on the smaller building's roofs. After a while, he tackled Rojas on the roof and fell on to a car, leaving Rojas wounded. After beating the hell out of Rojas, he heard that 'Prisoner 627' was locked in a Gulag. Dash then got out of the Favela with the squad. He then participated in the capturing of a Russian Oil Rig, which had hostages on it. After breaching rooms and killing all enemies, Dash then proceeded to the top floor with the player and the others and Shadow, and got into a fierce firefight, breaching the final room with Roach, and shooting the whole place up. After this, Dash got out via chopper. He then participated in the rescue of Prisoner 627, who was revealed to be Captain Price, who also survived the shoot-out at the bridge 5 years ago. The Navy fire missiles at the Gulag to destroy it, not knowing Dash and the team are in it. They try running to the chopper in a emergency exit, but the exit caves in in front of them. After finding another exit is a huge hole in the roof, Dash is nearly crushed by debris, but Roach pushes him out of the way, taking the debris for himself. Dash, in return, dragged Roach out of the debris while Soap fired a flare up the hole, and a helicopter came and dropped a rope for the team and Dash, along with Roach, Soap and Price, then hooked on to the rope, which pulled them all up, out of the Gulag, and the whole team then watched as several missiles were fired at the Gulag, destroying it as the team got out safely. Dash, however, was scorched by some of the flames, although they only burned his legs enough for him to have a few burn marks will heal and go away over time. Dash's final mission in Modern Warfare 2 was to find and kill Vladimir Makarov with Roach, Shadow, Ghost and many other TF141 Members. They were ambushed by a platoon of Makarov's men, with mines killing Reaper, Chemo, Peasant and Rocket. Dash, Roach, Ghost, and Shadow survive and kill Makarov's men, and they breach Makarov's house, killing everyone inside. Dash then started taking pictures of Makarov's plans and checking the enemy corpses for intel. After this, Dash went to cover the basement with his M4A1 Rifle, and after a few minutes of shooting at 200 enemies, Dash ran to the windows after 50 more enemies landed from choppers and ran from the solar panels. After 2 more minutes, the DSM finishes downloading, and as a squad member, Cypher, grabs it and is shot in the back by a sniper in the hills. Dash shoots the sniper and passes the DSM to Roach, and after leaving Cypher, Dash and Shadow are nearly hit by an RPG, and they volunteer to cover Roach and Ghost so they can get the DSM out. Dash starts firing his M4A1 at the 200 enemies that are running down the hill, Dash then sees a chopper about to drop in enemies, but shoots a grenade from his Grenade Launcher, which hits the chopper and crashes right next to them, and Shadow shoves Dash away to save him from the explosion, but the two were hit by 3 RPG Missiles which consumed them both with fire and a huge flash went in front of Dash and he passed out as Shepherd's forces bombed the whole place. Dash then awoke about 20 minutes later as Shepherd's men came and hit him over the head, and Dash fought them, and Shepherd came up with Cypher's body, before shooting Dash in the stomach and chest. Dash looked at Cypher's body one last time, before being dragged away and passing out. The New Genesis DLC Non-Canon Dash was taken by Shepherd's men to the Wilshire Asylum, which was a abandoned asylum used as a base by Shepherd's corrupt army, the Shadow Company. They kept Dash strapped to a torture machine that had needles with poisons and toxins in them. They injected the toxin into Dash for months, and attached him to devices that broke his arms, ribs and legs. Shepherd was eventually killed by Soap and Price, and Dash was moved to the Causacus Mountains before Soap and the others could rescue him. He was taken for further testing. After 1 year of torture and pain, Dash finally broke down and evolved into a depraved psychopath. And he did mercenary jobs for Shepherd's successor, Oxide, and his forces Company CEOs, major political figures etc., and was tasked with hunting the remnants of the now splintered Task Force 141. However, after Dash killed many more people, Oxide deemed him unstable and ordered his execution. Dash, after dispatching Oxide's troops, went into the base and launched mortars at it, destroying the defense wall, allowing Dash to fly into it with a helicopter and shoot at Oxide's troops. Dash then ran in to Oxide's office. He planted a breaching charge on the door and says "This is for Cypher!", and the bomb detonated, and Dash went inside, shot Oxide's guards, and aimed an M9 Pistol at Oxide, and fired 2 bullets, but Oxide dodged and punched Dash in the face. Dash was about to be killed by Oxide, but Dash pulled out his second pistol and shot Oxide in the leg. Dash then got up and aimed his gun at Oxide's head, but before he could shoot, Oxide said "I... Knew... You would... COME!!" before pulling out a detonator and triggering some C4's above the room, which exploded and blew Dash into the wall, and Oxide ran out of the base. Dash then attempted to run, but the whole base caved in. Escape and Recovery Dash was hit by the cave in, and one of the rocks from the cave's roof slammed down on his hand, as Dash screamed in pain as his arm was almost taken off, and blood was seething from it as the bone and elbow snapped and burst out of Dash's arm, breaking it. Dash then passed out after 10 seconds, and was left to starve. After 5 hours, Dash awoke to the sound of digging, and realized that there was an opening by the base entrance. Dash was then forced to pull bone out of his arm even more. He succeeded after 3 minutes of agonizing pain, and he used his good arm to claw his way out. Dash then got out and found a warehouse by the base, and he went in and found a bunch of devices such as knifes, guns, ammo, gear... And a saw! Dash then realized he had to stop his completely shattered bone from blocking his veins. Dash then began to pass out as the blood in his veins was being stopped by the shattered bone, and he quickly picked up the saw and began cutting his arm off. He screamed in pain and finally managed to get it off after he stopped sawing it and instead grabbed a Machete and cut the arm clean off. Dash then bandaged the stump, and passed out. After a couple more hours, Dash was found by a masked figure and dragged away, put in a car and drove off to a abandoned hospital, and he was nursed back to health, and as Dash woke up, the masked figure put a robotic arm into his shoulder blade. Dash screamed in pain and looked at the robot arm, which was in the shape of a skeleton arm. The man then walked away and said "Good luck with your new life, Dash." and the man took his mask, and Dash saw that it was Arthur Jacks, and Dash asked what he wanted, and Arthur threw him a picture, and Dash looked at it, and realized it was his old squad mate from Modern Warfare 2, Scott Carver, AKA Shadow. Arthur then said he wanted Shadow dead, and for Dash to join Cemetery Wind, a PMC Military Company that was tasked with hunting down the remains of the 141. Dash valiantly refused, but Arthur shocked him with a fuse box that was attached to the arm, and Dash said "OKAY!! I'LL DO IT!!" and Arthur stopped shocking him and said "He's in San Francisco." and Dash was then raised and outfitted with a piece of robotic body armor with spikes and shotgun shells, a shotgun collar, and a Bear Trap mask, and Arthur said "The bear trap mask will rip your jaw open if you try to remove it. The shotgun collar will shoot your head to pieces and the spikes will pierce your back and make the shotgun shells shoot your spine, killing you!" and Dash was placed in the gear and they rolled out for the mission. Betraying A Friend Dash lay in wait after he risen from a swamp and used a Tracker Sight on his crossbow as a Cemetery Wind chopper flew past him in the air. Dash then zoomed in on the house and used his Threat Vision detected enemies through walls, friendlies were marked in blue and enemies in orange. and found Shadow's heat signature in a vacant house, and he watched Arthur's team pull up and park several SUV's in the houses driveway, and Dash said over the radio, "Got a heat sig on the Threat Vision. He's on the second floor, room closest to your right on the front." and the Cemetery Wind team moved in. The Cemetery Wind team then put charges on the second floor, and Dash detonated them, making Shadow fall out from the second floor and on to the driveway. Dash then fired his SVU-A865 Sniper at Shadow, hitting Shadow's side. Dash then switched his XMG35 to Threat Grenade mode, and fired at the house as Shadow retreated through the front door. The Threat Grenades hit the house's first floor, causing it to crumble and Shadow to jump out of the ruins. Dash then yelled to Arthur over the radio "He's going for the red SUV!! MOVE!!" and he saw Shadow driving away. Dash then fired his XMG35 Grenades again and all 5 shots, missed the SUV, but one blew a wheel off of the SUV. Dash then fired at the opening, which hit the exhaust of the car, causing it to explode as Shadow jumped out. Dash then launched several grenades at Shadow, and Shadow turned around and blind fired for half a second, and one of Dash's grenades hit Shadow's MP5. The resulting explosion of the gun blew Shadow's arm off as Cemetery Wind soldiers came in and aimed guns at him. Dash then heard a conversation between Arthur and Shadow, but he switched the XMG35 into Energy Laser mode, and launched a huge laser beam at Shadow, which blew Shadow's rib cage out and sent him sliding forward. Category:People